Together
by musicalwithfangs
Summary: Bella and Edward's first time. Takes place after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. Rated M just in case.


**Together**

**Bella**

_**McKenna Lewis**_

"Bella," he whispered, then captured my lips with his. I sighed in utter bliss, wanting this moment to never end. We were on his bed, alone in the Cullen home again.

The rest of them had taken an all-too-conveneint hunting trip tonight, opting to leave right after I arrived. I'd taken one look at Edward's face and realized that he had not been informed about the hunt, either.

Alice had danced to my side and whispered in my ear, "Wear what I put in the bathroom for you," so low that Edward couldn't have heard; he was busy picking through the others' minds to find the reason for the impromptu expedition. I'd looked at her in confusion. She'd winked, then slipped out the door, everyone else following her.

Obviously, she had seen my plan, and she hadn't told Edward. I'd thought a lot about the whole ridiculous marriage thing, and I figured that if Edward had already agreed to fulfill his side of our compromise, then we might as well go ahead. I mean, it was almost like we were already married, we spent so much time together.

So I wasn't about to let a mysterious night alone get in the way of what I wanted to do tonight. Which was be with Edward, in all the ways that counted. And that was why we were curled up together on his giant bed, content to just be with each other. I thought about what Alice could have seen us doing tonight, and blushed.

At about ten, my stomach inexplicably grumbled, and Edward insisted on getting me something to eat. I watched him move around the kitchen silently, fixing me a bowl of cereal. It had sounded good, and it had made me laugh when Edward had wondered aloud why I wanted cereal at night.

I ate quickly, satisfying my stomach and Edward, who was watching me intently. When he saw that I was done, he scooped me up into his arms and ran with me to his room.

"I need to finish what I started in here," he explained, and I blushed. He touched my cheek carefully with his fingertips, brushing them over my lips and jawbone, down my neck and across my collarbone. My heart jumped erratically, and he quietly laughed.

"Go get ready for bed," he told me. "And hurry back."

I grinned at him, snapping a mock salute, then apprehensively crossed his room to the bathroom. I was anxious to see what Alice would be forcing me to wear.

As I examined my new pajamas I told myself that someday I was going to murder Alice Cullen. Because the pajamas were not really pajamas. Provocative, sort of pajamas would be a more appropriate term. And it was pretty obvious what she'd seen me and Edward doing while I was in these pajamas.

The outfit was beautiful, of course, but on me, it looked like a joke. Alice had gotten me short shorts, _very_ short shorts, that rode low on my waist. At least there was a camisole. But it was much too short, exposing a good amount of my stomach.

And the neckline! It plunged, stopping just far enough for a good view of my cleavage, then scooped back up.

The whole ensemble was in dark blue, which, if I had to say anything positive about it, was good. And I decided right then that I would wear it, no matter how ridiculous I looked. Alice must be sighing in relief right now.

It did look pretty on me, surprisingly. I gazed at myself in the mirror and tried to work up the courage I needed to leave the bathroom. I took a deep breath, and walked out.

He was standing at the window, his back to me. I held still, waiting... and finally he turned around to see why I'd stopped moving.

He just stared at me, his expression frozen in place, his eyes raking up and down my unusually exposed body. And then I was pushed up against the wall, his lips attacking mine. I gasped, and wound my arms around his neck. His fingers traced their way from my fabric-covered ribs to the bare skin of my side.

My breathing spiked, and I fought to stay level-headed. His fingers were cold on my skin, but it felt good to my overheated body. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck, giving me time to breathe. I pushed against him, and he let me off the wall, still holding on to my waist. I turned us in a half circle and slowly pulled him to the bed.

He didn't say a word, just watched as I lay down and beckoned to him. He lay next to me, both of us on our sides, his hand resting lightly on my side, my arms around his neck.

So far, not bad.

I moved closer to him, reaching out with my lips to find his. He kissed me without his normal restraint, and I shamelessly took advantage of that. I let the tip of my tongue wander over his bottom lip, and he groaned. Then I felt it, the tip of his tongue coming out to touch mine.

A wild sound broke out from the back of my throat, and I kissed him in earnest, and he kissed me back. It was amazing, to see, hear, feel, smell, and now finally _taste_ Edward. His hand on the bare skin of my waist was wandering as he kissed me, making a torturous circuit from the top of my shorts to the bottom of my camisole. I wanted _more_.

So I played a little dirty. I broke our kiss and rolled onto my back, stretching both arms above my head, which lifted the camisole a nudge up on my belly. His hand moved across my entire midsection, brushing my ribs and my hipbones.

But the feelings coursing through me couldn't be ignored. I wanted more from him. I moaned his name to let him know that there was something I wanted, and his breathing hitched. His fingers inched over my ribs and up, grazing the underside of my breasts...

And then I was facedown on the bed. He had pulled himself away from me to stand by the window again, staring out into the night.

Startled, I jumped up. "Edward?" He didn't answer. Of course not. I got off the bed and walked over to him, standing close behind him.

"Edward..." I whispered, my hand reaching out to touch his back. He stiffened under my touch, then shuddered and let out a huge breath.

"Bella," he murmured. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... stop."

I stepped even closer to him, pressing myself against his back, one hand on his shoulder, the other twisting in his hair.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" I breathed, letting the words waft over his neck.

He turned then, wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, I do," he told me softly. "But then again, no, I don't."

"That's not very clear." I touched his face, tracing his perfect features.

His eyes closed. "You are unbearable. I want to do so many things to you, I _want_ to love you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me?" The idea was still mystifying. He would never hurt me. I knew he wanted to do this; he must be insanely nervous. "How about we make another deal?"

His eyes were wary. "What sort of a deal?"

"We continue, because it makes us both happy, and _if_ you hurt me, I will tell you immediately so that we can stop and pretend it never happened."

He blinked, and then kissed my nose. "If this is truly what you want," he said, and I nodded. He smiled slowly.

We were on the bed again, me trapped underneath his stone body. I gasped and started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He didn't object when I pushed his shirt over his shoulders, actually shrugging out of it himself.

Then his lips were on my collarbone as I traced his chest. He was too perfect. How could I even hope to compare?

I forgot what I was thinking when his lips came perilously close to the edge of the top of my camisole. I froze, pushing myself into the pillow, too overwhelmed by the sensations battering me to even pull him closer to me. His mouth brushed over the camisole and down one breast to my stomach.

My heart beat a pounding tempo, wanting us to go its pace.

Then he did something so unexpected that the staccato of my heart went into overdrive. He sat me up, pulled my arms over my head, and shimmied the camisole right off.

I blushed furiously, trying to fight the urge to rip my arms out of Edward's grasp and cover myself. He lay me back down, staring at me, then leaned down slowly and put his lips on my left breast. I gasped wildly at the feeling.

He worked his mouth around my breast, then deliberately touched the tip of his tongue to my nipple. I hissed, my hands bunching up the fabric of the bedsheets so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

He chuckled, watching my reactions with half-open eyes. He returned his mouth to my nipple and drew his tongue around it. With his other hand, he worked the other breast, gently squeezing and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

I was going crazy. I bit my lip in an effort to not cry out and startle him. I couldn't stop the moans breaking out of my throat, though. He didn't seem to mind. The little part of my brain that was still working told me his expression was smug. Well, goody for him.

He gave his mouth back to mine, then, and put both his hands on my breasts. I had no idea how far he was planning to take this tonight. I didn't care, honestly. His lips left mine, and I whimpered. He kissed his way between my breasts, then down to my stomach.

His tongue darted out here and there; his movements didn't seem controlled anymore. But when I looked at him, he smiled at me, so I knew he was just teasing me.

Edward carefully kissed his way back up my body, laying on top of me, supporting his weight with his hands. Then he rolled off to one side, leaving me on my back in front of him. His hand explored my stomach much like it had at the start of all this, bt there was much less restraint in his movements.

He started breathing harder, letting one finger slowly slip into the waistband of my shorts. I was too far gone to tell him to stop, even if I'd wanted to. He looked at me, for permission, I assumed, and I nodded breathlessly. He couldn't have made me stop. Okay, he _could_ have. But he didn't want to stop any more than I did.

Inch by inch, he slid the shorts off my body until they were below my knees, at which point he whipped them off and threw them into some far corner of the room. I wasn't gone far enough that I didn't blush under his probing stare. All that was left between me and what he obviously wanted was my panties. Which were in the way, if you asked my opinion.

He didn't wait for my approval this time, he just peeled them off and threw them with the rest of my clothes. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his gaze on my body. So it shocked me when he let his cold fingers trail from my waist to the inside of my legs.

I couldn't help myself. I clamped my legs together in embarrassment. He quickly pulled himself up so that his face was level with mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We can stop. I wasn't thinking – "

"No!" I cut him off. "I don't want to stop. I just... overreacted. That's all. _I'm _sorry."

He looked at me in concern. "Are you sure?"

I just stared at him, incredulity written on my face.

"Fine," he muttered. "But you _must_ tell me if I hurt you."

"I'll try to remember that," I grinned. "I'm a little distracted from thinking about trivialities like that."

"Bella," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "Really, I am. I couldn't help myself. I have to tell you if you hurt me. Got it."

He glared at me, then returned his eyes to their previous location.

He trailed his fingers up my leg, drifting to the inside, trying to get me to relax. I let myself go, enjoying the sensations of being touched in a place no one had ever touched before.

He skimmed the inside of my leg again, then cautiously pressed his fingers against me. I jerked involuntarily, letting out a breath from between my clenched teeth.

"Are you all right?" he breathed, slowly moving his hand.

I was gasping. I couldn't answer him, and he knew it. He grinned wickedly, and traced a finger along me.

It was so cold! It was a shock to my system. But it felt so good after I got used to it. He kept moving his hand in different ways, and I was pretty sure – in the part of my mind that was still working – that he was enjoying my utter helplessness.

Edward's eyes were pitch black when he gently slipped a finger inside me.

My answering moan was longer than my previous sounds. My head spun.

He added a second, then slowly moved them in and out of me. I was breathing in short bursts, my eyes closed, my head flung back. His fingers moved faster, to a rhythm that matched my heart.

I bucked my hips, another involuntary movement. God, this felt so good! How could it get any better?

I didn't get my answer just yet. Edward slowly pulled his hand away, ignoring my moan of protest, staring at his glistening fingers. His eyes closed as he licked them clean. It was the most sensual thing I'd ever seen.

His eyes found mine, then, and they were nervous. He lay on top of me again, so that he could whisper in my ear.

"What did you think?"

I'd slowly regained control of my breathing, so I was able to answer him. I shifted out from under him, pushing him so that he was on his back. I let my fingers trail down his bare chest till they found his belt buckle.

"I think," I told him, "that you're overdressed."

He chuckled. "And here I thought I was the only one who thought that."

I worked the buckle loose, and he sat up to make it easier for me to slide the belt out of the loops. I tossed it behind me the way he had done to my clothes and immediately returned my hands to the button of his pants.

His hands restrained me. "Wait, Bella."

I looked at him, confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he assured me. "I just have to warn you..." He trailed off, looking suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I can't let you do to me what I did to you."

I stared at him for a second, then my cheeks flushed and I looked away. "Oh."

"Just a warning."

"Can I ask... why not?" I determinedly met his eyes, one blush fading into the next.

He looked embarrassed again. "Er... venom."

"Ah."

He took my hands and placed them back on his stomach, next to the button. "Okay. Go ahead."

I took a deep breath, then leaned over him to kiss his stomach. He jumped slightly, then relaxed under my lips. His lavender lids were closed, his hands open at his sides.

I kissed down to the button, then worked it open with my fingers. I carefully undid the zipper, and tried to yank the jeans off his hips. No dice.

Frustrated, I looked up at his face. "A little help, please?"

He smiled, and shucked them off himself. "Be good, Bella." he reminded me.

I nodded absentmindedly as I stared at him in his boxers. I was suddenly scared of this last bit of covering between me and him. I was afraid I would do something wrong. _Edward didn't have any experience before you,_ I reminded myself. _And he managed to do pretty well, don't you think?_

_But I'm not allowed to do that to him._

So what could I do? I ran my fingers down his thighs, then back up. His leg muscles were locked into place, and I worried again that I was doing something wrong. _He probably thought the exact same thing with you_. Okay then. Down to business.

I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled. I kept my eyes focused on his hand at his side, rather than on what I was doing. He had to help me again to get rid of the boxers completely.

Then I went utterly still. I didn't have much to go by, of course, but Edward looked... perfect. He looked just right for me, too. I pulled myself onto his body, and he groaned when I put the slightest pressure on his hips. I lay down on his chest, locking my hands in his hair, then ground down hard on his hips with mine. His breath whooshed out of him, and he seemed to be choking.

I stopped and looked at him in alarm. _What did I do?_ The second I stopped he opened my eyes. He seemed irritated.

I touched his face timidly. "What's wrong?" _What did I do wrong?_

"You stopped," he explained in a voice so low it had to be a growl. "Why did you stop?"

"Um... the look on your face?"

He glared at me. "Don't stop unless I tell you to stop," he ordered. His eyes fell shut again.

_Oh._ Whoops. At least he was enjoying himself. Hmm... I pushed my hips down again, then moved them in a little circle. I didn't have the faintest idea of what I was doing. All I had to go by was stupid television shows like _Gray's Anatomy_, and that was ridiculous compared to this.

I fell into a natural rhythm, one that he seemed to copy. Back and forth, back and forth, our ragged breathing mingling with our lips. I kissed his neck, letting my teeth drag along his skin, too, and his breath whooshed out again.

Suddenly, I was on my back. "Stop," Edward laughed quietly.

I giggled nervously. "Okay."

Then all his humor was gone as he carefully positioned himself over me.

"Are you ready?" I was glad he hadn't asked me if I was sure. I might have hit him.

"Yes." I spoke confidently. I'd never been more sure of or ready for anything in my life. I _wanted_ him.

He pulled my arms out to my sides, then put his hands in mine. Our fingers twisted together, and his eyes stayed locked on mine, smoldering, as he slowly entered me.

I was scared. I'd never done this before. I didn't know what to expect.

Then I realized that Edward was much more scared than I was. He'd never done this before, _and_ he had to worry about not hurting me. He was a marvelous man, and he was _mine_.

He pushed inside me a little more, and we both felt the resistance. Before I had time to grit my teeth or close my eyes, he'd pulled almost all the way out, then jerked his hips forward, sheathing his whole length inside me.

I couldn't help it. I cried out in shock and pain. He froze.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. I was too busy wondering at the way the pain faded almost instantaneously into pleasure.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?" His voice grew more frantic when I didn't reply. I was almost incapable of talking at this point, but I forced the words out. "Don't stop... I'm okay. Please... Edward..."

I moved my hips, and he gasped, then started moving with me. _Hold me tighter,_ I begged him silently, then shuddered in ecstasy as his hands clutched me closer to him. I convulsed in his arms, convinced that nothing could be this good. If I'd known that this kind of pleasure could exist, I'd have lost my virginity long ago. I was glad, though, that it was here, now, with Edward.

Edward. Was his pleasure as intense as mine? One look at his face told me yes. Was he wondering how he'd lasted an entire century without this?

And then I lost the ability to think as he moved faster. I whispered random love in his ear, digging my fingers into his back. Had he been human, my nails would have cut him. His hands gripped the top of my arms, probably leaving bruises, but I didn't care. I couldn't feel any pain. All other feelings were overridden by the pleasure we were emanating.

I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach, and then I was floating in a galaxy of stars. I tried to tell myself that passing out was probably _not_ the best thing to do right now, but I soon realized that I wasn't fainting. I could see Edward's face among the stars, looking hungrily at my face as I climaxed.

He came a few seconds later, and it was so beautiful I wanted to cry. Edward collapsed on top of me, forgetting to hold his weight, so he crushed the breath out of me.

I didn't mind. It brought him that much closer to me. I stroked his face, his neck, his shoulders, his back, and he buried his face in my neck. Carefully, he rolled us so that I was on top, no longer joined to him.

Suddenly exhausted, I lay my head down on his chest, still panting heavily.

Regaining his composure, Edward murmured, "Are you still intact?"

I nodded, too tired to do anything else.

He chuckled once, a relieved sound. "That's good. I know I hurt you once, but that was inevitable, so..."

His voice was quieter now. "Bella, look at me."

I raised my head to meet his blazing gaze. He stared straight into my eyes. "I love you so much, Bella. That was... I've never experienced anything like that. That was perfect."

He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "I have a new number one night."

My weariness was forgotten as I stretched my neck forward to kiss him. His lips moved with mine, but without the intensity of before.

"No more tonight, Bella. You're worn out. You should have said something."

"And missed all that? I don't think so."

He grinned. "Did you enjoy yourself, then?"

I let my gaze burn into his. "Enough to wish for a round two."

I was flat on my back, his mouth urgently on mine, before I realized it. Smiling slightly, I traced my way down his chest.

It seemed I owed Alice one.


End file.
